


Особенности профессиональной деформации

by Basket_of_Fake_Fruit



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bad Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Post-Canon, Sex Toys
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 06:50:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17075438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basket_of_Fake_Fruit/pseuds/Basket_of_Fake_Fruit
Summary: ER. После разлуки длиной в две недели Цукишима и Ямагучи наверстывают упущенное. Как могут.





	Особенности профессиональной деформации

**Author's Note:**

> Идея фика пришла после прочтения статьи на Лурке:  
> "Забавно, что доктора и специалисты при обсуждении анала делятся строго на две категории. Первые категорически против анального секса, пугая недержанием, выпадением прямой кишки, геморроем и прочими ужасами. Вторые не склонны драматизировать и утверждают, что все возможно, если аккуратно, в меру и не наносит никому вреда. Причём, чем ближе к анусу находится специализация доктора — тем менее положительно тот выскажется в сторону сабжа. Психологи, сексологи, невропатологи и другие врачи, которые в области жопы бывают только мысленно и теоретически, напротив, находят плюсы в этом прелестном занятии: сексуальное разнообразие, сохранение семьи, снятие морального напряжения. Дерматологи, урологи и, конечно же, проктологи, чьей рабочей территорией и является наша задница — эти видят прямые последствия анального бурения и куда чаще встают на защиту твоей раздолбаной задницы, анон".  
> Прочитать полностью можно здесь: http://lurkmore.to/%D0%90%D0%BD%D0%B0%D0%BB%D1%8C%D0%BD%D1%8B%D0%B9_%D1%81%D0%B5%D0%BA%D1%81

Первая рабочая встреча планировалась на десять утра. Ямагучи должен был добраться домой к половине восьмого. Они не виделись почти две недели, так что вполне уместно было бы использовать это окно: времени перед работой вполне хватило бы для раунда секса, в конце концов, они оба соскучились. Правда, следовало учитывать, что им было не по двадцать лет, а дорога наверняка утомила Ямагучи. С третьей стороны, возвращался Ямагучи не откуда-нибудь за тридевять земель, а всего-навсего из Сингапура. Цукишима потянулся за футболкой-сюрпризом.

Слово «сюрприз» ими использовалось весьма условно; во-первых, футболке было лет пятнадцать и сюрпризом она становилась уже бессчетное количество раз; во-вторых, это была обычная темно-синяя растянутая и застиранная футболка. Главной ее отличительной чертой являлся не фасон, а то, что она была Цукишиме велика. Надо сказать, найти футболку, в которой Цукишима буквально тонул бы, в японских реалиях было не так-то просто! Впрочем, не было это и особо сложным квестом.

Цукишима натянул футболку, которая уютно опустилась до середины бедер. В свое время в их ванильной постельной активности эта деталь туалета произвела эффект разорвавшейся бомбы. Учитывая категоричность Ямагучи в некоторых вопросах… Пусть никто его и не мог увидеть, Цукишима все равно закатил глаза и негромко цыкнул. На заре их отношений они чуть было не расстались в первый же месяц совместной жизни. Хотя нет: расстались же, просто довольно быстро сошлись обратно. Цукишима отказывался считать, сколько лет прошло с той ссоры, но свою обиду помнил, как сейчас: он четыре дня пытался растянуть свою несчастную задницу, руководствуясь найденными в интернете методами. А на пятый день Ямагучи увидел анальную пробку, но вместо того, чтобы впасть в сексуальный ажиотаж, прочитал Цукишиме лекцию, суть которой сводилась к тому, что Ямагучи, как дипломированный проктолог, анальный секс не одобрял и заниматься им ни в каком виде не собирался. Цукишима, который за четыря дня подготовки испытал массу дискомфорта, речь Ямагучи не оценил, потому что почувствовал, что его страдания — старания, конечно, старания — пропали всуе. Он оскорбленно сообщил, что именно для максимально безболезненного опыта он и готовил свой зад заранее. Ямагучи ответил, что с такой логикой можно удалить себе все зубы, чтобы не мешали при минете.

Цукишима хлопнул дверью и еще приблизительно полгода не мог простить Ямагучи. Ямагучи стоически терпел, хотя это было довольно сложно, потому что вернулся Цукишима уже через два дня. Конечно, в глубине души Цукишима признал правоту Ямагучи гораздо раньше, чем истекли шесть месяцев — не так уж сложно разграничить такие вещи как «минет — очень приятные ощущения, никакого дискомфорта» и «анальный секс — сложно выбрать, какое из неприятных ощущений является доминирующим». Но внутреннее признание своей неправоты Цукишиму обычно никак не стимулировало признавать ее вслух или, пуще того, извиняться.

К тридцати годам Цукишима перестал комплексовать из-за «неполноценного» секса. К сорока, слушая неуместные признания некоторых знакомых той же сексуальной ориентации, что и он, начал ценить безупречное состояние своего зада.

Цукишима одернул футболку, задвинул дверцу шкафа и посмотрел на себя в зеркало. Новая оправа очков ему чем-то неуловимо не нравилась. А может, сделав после института коррекцию зрения, он просто привык ходить без них. Ничто не вечно, проблемы со зрением вернулись — только когда-то он страдал от близорукости, а теперь его настигла возрастная дальнозоркость. А еще его настигли периодические мысли о том, состоялся ли он карьерно (разум говорил Цукишиме, что да, вполне; сердце требовало перемен в жизни и прыжков с парашютом), не нужны ли ему дети (97% времени дети Цукишиме были совсем не нужны; 3% времени уходило на огорчение из-за того, что он не передаст свой прекрасный генофонд и не покажет Акитеру, как надо было), и, самое любимое: осознание собственной смертности. Цукишима никуда не торопился, следил за здоровьем и не входил ни в какие группы риска, но все равно, по выражению Ямагучи, регулярно загонялся и жалел себя.

Ямагучи над ним смеялся. А на прямой вопрос Цукишимы о том, думает ли он о смерти, ответил: «Конечно. Я же не шимпанзе», — и пожал плечами, намекая, что все равно не придумал, как выкрутиться. В итоге Цукишима цыкал, красил волосы, пил ионизированную воду, ходил на пилатес и следил за тургором кожи, а Ямагучи, замечая новый виток memento mori, смеялся, дразнил и выводил Цукишиму из себя, пока тот от ярости и возмущения не забывал про свои неизбежные похороны.

Или, альтернативно, Ямагучи обнимал Цукишиму, распластавшись по спине, и целовал его шею, коротко стриженый затылок, край ушной раковины, шепча что-то совершенно неразборчиво и скользя ладонями по худым бедрам.

Или, самое эффективное, сначала первое, а потом второе.

Понятно, что с конференции в Сингапуре провернуть такое было затруднительно.

Но сейчас-то у них будет еще, ориентировочно, полтора часа! Словно откликаясь на мысли Цукишимы, тихо пискнул сигнал электронного замка. Цукишима стремительно подлетел к двери в спальню и небрежно прислонился к дверному косяку (не прислоняться к которому было бы гораздо удобней, настолько неудобно он впился в плечо Цукишиме). Ямагучи, стараясь не шуметь, втягивал в прихожую сумку на колесиках. Вот он прикрыл дверь, развернулся, шмыгнул, окинул взглядом слезящихся покрасневших глаз элегантную и выгодно демонстрирующую длинные ноги позу Цукишимы и виновато прогнусавил:

— Просди, Цукки. Я простыл.

Цукишиме оставалось только помахать в качестве приветствия, натянуть трусы и отправиться на кухню — ставить чайник и изучать аптечку.

— Там тебе пакет из клиники доставили, — сообщил он через плечо, разрывая блистер с медицинской маской. — Рядом с ноутбуком лежит.

— А, это от уролога, — для полноты картины Ямагучи закашлялся. — Это хорошо, тогда можно будет из дома поработать.

Кому как. Цукишима взглянул на часы, разочарованно отмечая, что идти досыпать тоже уже смысла не было. Рассказывать о поездке Ямагучи не хотел, слишком болело горло, так что, пока тот пил свой чай, Цукишима уткнулся в телефон и вдумчиво раскрасил покрытого цветами тигра в разные оттенки синего. Получилось нарядно.

 

К двум пополудни стало понятно, что день не задался. Из четырех назначенных консультаций три были просто отвратительными. Первый клиент неплохо разбирался в фарфоре, но при этом не преминул рассказать Цукишиме, что невысоко ценит фарфор Ариты, потому что эта мануфактура была основана с привлечением корейских мастеров. Паку-сан, который рекомендовал Цукишиму в качестве консультанта этому престарелому лысеющему шовинисту, был как раз выходцем из такой корейской семьи, которая уже много поколений была сердцем другой фарфоровой мануфактуры, Хирадо. Цукишима очень хорошо понимал, почему Паку-сан не хотел связываться с таким клиентом, но мысль о том, что самому Цукишиме придется иметь дело с этой скотиной, угнетала.

Второй клиент в фарфоре не разбирался совершенно, и Цукишима потратил в четыре раза больше времени, чем это было необходимо, на то чтобы донести до этого болвана, что дрезденские кружевницы конца девятнадцатого века значительно выигрывают в качестве у более старых, как по дизайну так и по прочности. Цукишима эти статуэтки ненавидел — качество фарфора было несомненным, но каждый амурчик, бантик, зонтик и цветочек на них вызывали у Цукишимы спазм челюсти. Одно радовало: всю эту дорогую безвкусицу Цукишима впарил дилетанту. Цукишима терпеть не мог дилетантов.

Третий клиент просто не пришел, а четвертый оказался, на первый взгляд, довольно приятной молодой женщиной. Она с нескрываемым восхищением осмотрела прелестную этажерку для фруктов, которую Цукишима, в кои-то веки, мог посоветовать искренне, потому что даже он не мог ни к чему придраться. А потом дама спросила, почему фарфор, из которого была изготовлена этажерка, называется костяным, на что Цукишима честно ответил, что при производстве в шликер добавляется костяная мука, а уже после этого все полетело в тартарары, потому что клиентка оказалась веганом.

В итоге, после ее ухода Цукишима вместе с владельцем антикварной лавкой решили от греха подальше переставить стенд с изделиями из слоновой кости в менее заметное место, сокрушаясь о том, что даже антикварная лавка перестала быть гаванью спокойствия и вечных ценностей.

Понятно, что с простуженным Ямагучи ожидать домашнего уюта по возвращении не приходилось. Чемодан был разобран наполовину, на кухне выстроилась батарея лекарств, а сам Ямагучи был зеленоватого оттенка (если не считать красный, уже шелушащийся на крыльях нос). Это не мешало ему бойко набирать текст, периодически что-то проговаривая вполголоса. 

Рядом с ноутбуком на столе лежало изделие заковыристой формы, в котором Цукишима определенно подозревал игрушку для взрослых.

Почувствовав на себе заинтересованный (или, в варианте Цукишимы, недоумевающий) взгляд Цукишимы, Ямагучи посчитал необходимым пояснить:

— Это от нашего уролога. Ему эту фиговину впаривают в качестве медицинской разработки для проведения массажа предстательной железы. Нужно мое профессиональное заключение.

— И что ты заключил? — заинтересовался Цукишима.

— Не рекомендую, — сначала хмыкнул, а потом закашлялся Ямагучи. — Во-первых, этим массажем уже сто лет никого не лечат. Во-вторых, это негигиенично: как ты натянешь презерватив на такую загогулину?

Загогулина, если честно, выглядела интригующе. Она была достаточно тонкой, чтобы не подпадать под правила Ямагучи, который были вовсе не абсолютными: он совершенно не возражал против использования пары пальцев при оральном сексе или экспериментов с небольшими игрушками, вроде вибропули (эту забраковал сам Цукишима, так и не поняв ее прелести — за три минуты использования у него онемела задница). У основания неширокой пробки было два ответвления, одно из которых явно предназначалось для наружного массажа.

— Хочешь опробовать? — внезапно спросил стучащий по кнопкам клавиатуры Ямагучи, выдернув Цукишиму из размышлений; тот и не заметил, что вот уже с минуту буравил игрушку взглядом. — Мне не нужно его возвращать. В отзывах пишут, с ним можно кончить без рук.

— Ты поможешь? — не стал напрашиваться на уговоры Цукишима, расстегивая манжеты рубашки.

— Прости, Цукки, — развел руками Ямагучи, своим тоном лишний раз напоминая, как за годы совместной жизни эта фраза превратилась в шутку «для внутреннего использования». — Давай я просто посмотрю?

О том, что он согласился на это предложение, Цукишима начал сожалеть практически сразу после того, как разделся. А ведь должен был знать уже, обругал он себя, после той истории с анестезирующей «о чем ты вообще думаешь, она маскирует сигнал о возможных повреждениях» смазкой.

— Заткнись, Тадаши, — огрызнулся Цукишима на предложение лечь на бок и подтянуть колено к груди.

Ямагучи, к счастью, вспомнил, что был не на приеме пациента, послушался и замолчал. Цукишима лег на бок и согнул ногу, а потом аккуратно ввел смазанную игрушку в задний проход. Каких-то особых ощущений он пока не испытывал, поэтому неспешно перевернулся на спину и немного поерзал на стратегически разложенном под бедрами полотенце, пытаясь успокоиться.

Это был не первый раз, когда все начиналось с того, что Ямагучи просто наблюдал за ним. Но на этот раз предполагалось, что и закончить все это Цукишима должен был в одиночестве. Это страшно бесило. Немного запоздало Цукишима задумался, какой вообще смысл был в этом мероприятии, если развесивший сопли Ямагучи не мог даже обнять его в финале. На что он вообще подписался?

Цукишима закрыл глаза и попробовал несколько раз сжаться. Ну, если разработчики этой ерундовины заявляли это ощущение в качестве «ни на что не похожего удовольствия»... Он ощущал легкое приятное давление, но, прямо скажем, ничего фонтанирующего. Оставалось действовать по инструкции: двадцать раз сжаться, расслабиться, сжаться без усилия, слегка, но секунд на пятнадцать, отдохнуть, снова подход на двадцать раз…

Ямагучи высморкался, сбив подсчет на втором витке упражнений. Цукишима раздраженно промолчал, однако, по всей вероятности, вид имел достаточно выразительный, так что услышал очередное «прости».

Двадцать раз, расслабиться, потом слегка зажать — Цукишима полностью погрузился в сосредоточенную работу задницей. Ну сколько этим можно было заниматься? Цукишима в очередной раз остановился, не планируя больше продолжать этот фарс.

И с удивлением отметил, что его мышцы слегка подрагивают, сокращаясь, уже без всякого участия с его стороны. Цукишима облизал оказывается пересохшие губы и сомкнул колени, чувствуя, как дернулся его живот. Тогда он начал отсчитывать новые двадцать сокращений, едва заметно сводя и разводя ноги. Ощущение было странным: без прямых прикосновений член оставался мягким, а внутри зарождалась мелкая жаркая дрожь, которая постепенно усиливалась. Не столько усиливалась, сколько ощущалась все ярче? Цукишима попытался было описать для себя это ощущение, но не смог, настолько оно не было похоже на обычное возбуждение, которое он испытывал при сексе. Про Ямагучи он уже не вспоминал: удержать это ощущение растущей эйфории было сложно, приходилось предельно сосредоточенно относиться к нюансам своих движений и отклику, который они вызывали. Процесс был настолько не похож на привычный секс, что Цукишиму разбирало любопытство, которого он не испытывал в этом плане, наверное, лет с тринадцати. Он слегка приподнял бедра, и удовольствие, которое прошило его при этом, заставило снова принять прежнюю позу, с инстинктивной убежденностью, что резкое наслаждение было лишним и не принесло бы удовлетворения. Смутившись такой чрезмерной реакции, Цукишима закрыл лицо предплечьем, даже не обратив внимания на очки, которые он забыл снять.

В голове Цукишимы было оглушительно пусто — вакуум, который обычно сопровождал непреодолимую усталость, физическую или эмоциональную. Его согнутые в коленях ноги слегка подрагивали, а дыхание было редким и поверхностным, словно он боялся лишний раз вдохнуть. Цукишима понятия не имел, сколько времени на это ушло — казалось, что бесконечно долго. Разрядка застигла его врасплох, словно при игре в музыкальные стулья — «вот-вот» сменилось на «прямо сейчас». Чувство было оглушительным, ни на что не похожим, одновременно резким, заставляющим выгнуться, — и мягким, как накатывающая пологая волна. С трудом разлепив глаза, Цукишима приподнялся на локтях и посмотрел на живот, на который из так и не вставшего полностью члена сочились последние прозрачные капли.

— Тадаши, — устало произнес он и перевел глаза на кресло. Ямагучи в комнате не было.

— Тадаши, — с некоторым возмущением позвал Цукишима, повысив тон.

В ответ раздалось шарканье тапочек со стороны кухни.

— Иду-иду, — Ямагучи появился на пороге с телефоном и коробкой бумажных салфеток в руках. — Сорок две минуты. Получилось без рук? Не у всех получается в первый раз.

Цукишима смерил его тяжелым взглядом и потянулся вытащить игрушку.

— Прости, Цукки, — вздохнул Ямагучи. — У тебя такой вид был убийственный, что мне страшно здесь сидеть было. Не дай бог, чихнул бы.

Возразить на это было нечего: если бы Ямагучи сбил ему настрой после того как он уже втянулся в процесс, Цукишима его прикончил бы.

— Ой, заткнись, — поморщился он. И чихнул.

— Прости, Цукки.

Повторив давно потерявшую всякий смысл фразу, Ямагучи протянул салфетку. Цукишима звучно высморкался и пошел обниматься — судя по першению в горле, делать это он мог уже совершенно безбоязненно.


End file.
